


Fire Emblem Fates: Earth 1.5

by RoboDrawer369



Category: Ben 10, DC - Fandom, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Marvel
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, Foe Yay, Multi, a rewrite/reboot of fire emblem fates, crack treated seriously?, devaintart idea, half parody, not too political, prequel to spoilers, ships mentioned, usage of lesser known characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDrawer369/pseuds/RoboDrawer369
Summary: During the worst moment of their lives, twins Kamui and Corrin had picked a path that had lead them into a strange new world, one with a more divided state than their world....a world of hope and loss, love and hate...and new friends and enemies, and powers beyond their minds.A.K.A  a DC Earth One parody/draft of a fanfic





	1. The Snapping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this beginning:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208265.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430536.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889553.

Rough but wet hands tighten around weapons, armor rattled in the open plains of Hoshido. Not a single soldier moved to attack, not even the most battle-hardened. 

Before both armies stood their royal families, decorated in their countries' colors, weapons by arm's reach in case their counterpart would make the first move into attacking first, they stood firm and tall in silence. Watching and waiting with intensity.

face-to-face,  
foot-to-foot,   
chest-to-chest.  
Keeping everyone into staring ahead in a inch by the blade.

But between these two massive armies, stood a pair of twins, who's difference in clothing, but similarity in beauty and the power of the dragon veins coursing through their bodies.

The young princess and prince they called "Brother" and "Sister"

The supposed prophets who would bring an end to one side.

Prince Corrin and Princess Kamui.

Ruby and Black eyes wide with fear and despair, hands opening and closing. The only movement was their capes blowing in opposite directions of the winds. 

Both sides called out in desperation, trying to get them to snap out of their silence.

"KAMUI!"

"CORRIN!"

"Over here, sweetie."

"Return to us, Brother!"

"Onee-Sama!"

"O--Onee-Chan?"

No response, not even a grunt.

The Nohrian prince, Xander, cursed under his breath, not understanding why his siblings are standing there like this, he needs to know if they're okay, but as he took a few steps ahead, he saw Ryoma moved too, hand at his katana.

"Two more steps...I dare you." Said his counterpart of Hoshido, Ryoma. 

Xander would have gone for his sword, but he believes this is just a trick to attack first, so he stepped back, face grim at Ryoma. 

"I understand you deeply care, but it seems that I should comfort them, they're clearly tramatized thanks to you."

"Well, But try to do that, just makes them want to come to us instead as big brother."

Xander snarled at Ryoma's line, but before he could retorted, a chuckle audible enough came from the younger brother, Leo.

"What's so funny, Nohra Scum?" Said the young prince of Hoshido, Takumi.

"Heh...why yes, savage, because calling Kamui and Corrin "Sister and Brother" just seems far fetched." He said, Leo frowned at the smirk of Leo, and Hinoka, the elder sister of Hoshido, stomped her foot and pointing at Leo.

"KAMUI AND CORRIN ARE OUR SIBLINGS!" She shouted in rage. But her Nohrian counterpart, Camilla, stepped beside Leo and retorted back with venom. 

"By blood, yes, but if I did recall, I NEVER saw any of you savages going near my sweet Corrin and Kamui." She said, eyes sharp like her axe.

Hinoka would have tackled her to the ground if not for Ryoma giving her the sign to.

"YOU DASTARDS STOLE THEM!"

"SHE WAS ABANDONED AT OUR TERRITORY, AND WE GAVE HER A LOVING FAMILY!"

"THAT'S A LIE YOU NOHRIANS STARTED FOR THIS WAR!"

"I DARE YOU TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YOU STUPID, LYING SACK OF -"

"YOU BACKSTABBING, SIBLING STEALING, CHEATING -"

But before the elder sisters could continued their yelling(ham-to-ham) argument, another voice rang out.

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

"STOP!!!!!"

The families jumped back in shock and awe to see their twin siblings raised their faces, only to see that one pair of eyes were glazed with tears of rage, the other filled with tears of sadness, but no sign of a flush or shortness of breathing.

But instead were the noticeable face of a loss of trust and emotion....a fractured mind. 

Mentally snapped.

Corrin spoke first in a cold tone, unlike his usually upbeat one. One could see something wasn't right.

"Does...anyone those days when me and Elise were once naïve but at times spoiled brats?" 

No one, not even the young princess Elise of Nohr, knew what was the proper answer was, but they knew something was too off.

"We were trying to find a Hoshidan to show we were grown ups, but I was a lazy and sometimes slow prodigy of myself, and Kamui was like me, but wanted to be smart and look good, and Elise often played one too many tricks to get me out into what could be a big mistake, unprepared, lost for days, and almost hungry." He said, eyeing his Nohrian side with spite and disappointment. Xander felt like he remembered that day, how worried he was about Corrin and Kamui, and Leon and Camilla knew Xander's was recalling that day.

Then Kamui spoke, in a freezing tone of rising rage. "By the time Gunther got us, Elise was almost sick and starving for two days, Father did blamed us, saying we were trying to be smart and that his care made us spoiled, Corrin tried to talk back, but when he said he wanted to not support our father's religion and I said I hated him and wished him sick, Our fa-No, sorry, Garon accused us of being consorts of the Devil and ordered a direct punishment for us. I was chained and beaten till my bones cracked and Corrin was tied up and kicked till he was covered in bruises and cuts, he then send a master healer to heal our injuries, who said he will rip out our fingers and eyes if we spoke about it."

The Nohrian siblings eyes were wide open with shock. Suddenly they realized why during those days of "illness" were they afraid to interact with Father. But they soon realize it was much much worse. 

The Hoshido siblings eyed the Nohrian family with rage, even Takumi, despite the lack of trust, wanted to come over and strangle them all.

But Corrin and Kamui weren't done. 

"Even with Gunther's protest, Father always sends his retainers and "tutors" to reprimand us for every damn mistake or work that didn't seem right to him. Whips, punches, one who was a priest who wanted to baptized us by trying to drown us in a cold lake, sometimes I would count the numbers of time we wish for a merciful death, but then again, we were scared to even cut ourselves...or even off our lives." Kamui said.

Camilla gripped her axe tightly, in sudden need to see Kamui and Corrin's "tutors" and that "priest" by the end of her hands, or better, her father had some explaining to do. She never felt this angry since the early days.

Leo felt he was hearing a nasty gruesome story and that there was more gruesome imagery that came flooding in.

Elise turned away, starting to cry as she realized that...it was foolish to believe Corrin and Kamui would come back to them.

Xander looked on with shock and then looked away, though he wished he could pretend Kamui was staring at him with cold black eyes, that the pain was unforgivable.

They had lost her trust and love.

"Kamui...please." Camilla said through gritted teeth.

"NO! No more sweeties or sisters or brothers." Kamui said in anger, knowing this trick all too well. "I bet you know about this, but you were too scared to do anything about it, YOU. BETRAYED. US!"

Camilla stepped back, heart broken by an inch.

The Hoshidan family looked on with a grim satisfaction, thinking they could bring the siblings to them now, but slowly.

Ryoma stepped forward. "Kamui. Corrin. We're so sorry we couldn't be there for you, please, join us to earn the loving family you would have. We can defe-"

"STOP!" Corrin shouted, knowing what Ryoma was doing as he raised his hand for silence. His gaze unyielding but a tiny fraction of a snarl on his strained face. 

"You're not playing me, You too are guilty as well!" He said.

"Yes, that's the thing, "Brother" We never needed another family. We had Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise our whole lives. They truly loved us...They gave me the life we could had. King Garon said that we deserve every punishment regardless by on purpose or not, and perhaps, he was right, we'll never be true prophets in his eyes, that we deserve all the pain and suffering.

Ryoma stepped back, shocked at what self loathing his siblings had for themselves.

"Corrin, no one deserves that twisted view in life. No one deserves that mush pain! You-"  
"Oh please, Brother, it's not like you were a clean person, you're just as bad as Xander, you both didn't know, and you shouldn't have. Because YOU LOT LEFT US THERE!"

"Kamui, please, Mother tried to rescue you, I tried to and..." But before Hinoka tried to calm the twins down, Corrin fired back with. "You and Our Mother failed! Even with the best ninjas, you could have saved me, but no...you went in and took the next best thing that is Azura." Said Kamui. "Because when I met you all...I met Mother...we..."

Corrin continued with "W-We found it! The Love Garon showed for my siblings! We e-e-even found our REAL MOTHER! Siblings who were related!!!"

Azura flinched, from the failure part, but she knew this display of emotional wreckage had to stop, so she, Corrin's maid Felicia and Kamui's butler Jakob, tried to come near the twins, both the next lines made them jumped back in fear.

"I-I CAN'T STAND IT! THE WARMTH WAS THERE! THE KINDNESS WAS THERE! BUT YET...MY MOTHER TALKED BEHIND OUR BACKS! WHO TREASTS ESTRANGED CHILDREN LIKE THAT?! I-I didn't get to know her until she got killed! A mother who talked bad about us saving children she barely knows! WHO DOES THAT?!"

" I DON'T KNOW, SIS? A TWO-FACED WITCH?!"

Corrin and Kamui nearly fell over in a madman's laughter and sadness. Kamui's legs giving in as she kneel to the ground, long black hair nearly touching the ground due to her head bending down, and Corrin was all fours on the ground, sobbing and crying as he covered his face, softening the sobs of betrayal as they lied there, a display of a bad day turning them from high and mighty prodigies into broken versions of a promised prophet. 

Nohr's forces were shocked at how mentally and emotionally unstable their heirs was, and Hoshido's forces reared back for a dragon transformation. 

The two royal families stood still, unable to move or speak at this disturbing display, with overbearing emotions on their faces, with Hinoka, Sakura and Elise had tears brimming at their eyes, knowing all too well the damage was too deep. 

Kamui and Corrin stopped laughing and crying to look upon the orange sky at the horizon.

The sun setting at the hills, leading the way to the dense forests near Hoshido and both could sense the event would be spectacular and legendary. 

A beautiful day when both were on the bring of insanity, betrayal and rebellion.

Both stood up and side by side as they said "You know...everything we done lead to something worse. Our siblings...Gunther...mother...even ourselves would result in mistakes." Both began to walk not towards one of the armies, but instead...towards the hills. Not meeting any of the sibling's sad eyes as both twins walked towards a reality that would change the course of things.

"We want...to RUN AWAY!!!" Both siblings roared as they dashed to the horizon like scared animals. Leaving both armies shocked as they saw the twins dashing through their troops.

"KAMUI! CORRIN!" 

Both fell on deaf ears as they ran faster and faster, sensing the marching troops of both Nohr and Hoshido, as well as the leading Pegasus and Wyvern of their elder sisters. But both knew this was it.

They never picked the conquest for war...nor the Birthright for peace.

But they choose the relevations that spanned between two earths.


	2. Royal Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later...

The Nestrian Court was considered a massive landmark of it's time, with a oval shape , with tons of seats, and in the middle was the place where the action, both in sports and law took place in. Both today was the day some truths between Nohr and Hoshido were going to prevail...some in which were going to hurt emotionally to a old man's heart, as King Garon of Nohr stood by a nearby porch, stroking his beard as he saw a carriage strolling to the entrance, his face marred with fear. "Is...Is it them? Have they returned? Corrin and Kamui?" He said, as several guards marched towards the entrance of the carriage. "Must I embrace this shame of my own...to stand in trial for my own children...Where the heck did I go wrong?" He said, as he covered his face in shame. "Well...at the end of the rumble, both offered NO resistance, King Garon, as if THEY wanted to come back, as if nothing bad happened...but let's be honest here, good King...that's what you wanted the little brats for...obedient children." Garon's advisor Iago said, but King Garon turned with a grim face, Iago shuddered as he took a step back, not wanting to be thrown off the balcony. "You better not say anything like that, otherwise I will have you hanged for treason." He said, but Iago then slightly joked with, "But come on, King Garon, I always be your best man...well...better than that crusty Gunther or Dumb Hans." He said sheepishly. King Garon then dope slapped his advisor's head for saying such jokes at the return of his kin, it's been a long time since Corrin and Kamui disappeared into another world, one that some troops said where "Buildings reached the clouds and champions of the gods." He scoffed at the latter, they couldn't possible be true...right? "Bah, that's hogwash." He said to himself, but then looked some more. 

"Prince Corrin, Princess Kamui...you are both under arrest by the order of Nohr and Hoshido." Said one guard as he placed heavy duty chains on both twins' hands, and there they were, Corrin and Kamui.

The Long lost twins.

"Yes, We do understand by it was our decision." Said Kamui.

"We believed that as we came into this ordeal because We know it will change our dimension for the better with a new age of hope and peace." Said Corrin, solemn as his sister

"YOUR home was as perfect as it was, despite it's flaws." King Garon said under his breath as he turned, not only Corrin and Kamui were speaking nonsense from what he heard, but it seems their sense of fashion had been terrible.

Corrin and Kamui were a pair of twins of age 17, lean and thin bodies at their best, but instead of wearing the supposed Nohrian armor, they wore what his guards said was a "T-Shirt", with Corrin wearing one that said "It's hero time!" and Kamui wearing a purple shirt with the words "DVM" in bold letters, but their faces were the same, with Corrin having white hair and Kamui with long black hair


End file.
